mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
CMHammond
CMHammond was born on the 3rd of August 2012, in the world of 1.3.1. He hasn’t been seen in a while. On his first few days, he didn't do much; he chopped down only a few trees and mined very little stone. But as time progressed and the sun had set, he got the hang of things and began exploring the wonderful world around him. At night he hid underground, safe from the evil that lurked above. He would only come up for food and only when he had run out. He made sure to grab more than a stack of logs and never wasted a pickaxe. He had heard of this amazing world from a friend, who loved this place. A few months later, he began his life and embarked on an extraordinary journey. His first base was underground, a place with easy access to cobblestone and ores. It took a while, but eventually, he had mined his first diamond. At this time redstone was still a strange red ore, rarer than iron, that took ages to mine with an ordinary stone pickaxe and never dropping a single item. He never spent much time alone, he explored other worlds too, inhabited by lots of people he had never met before. He marvelled at the amazing creations these players had made, from castles and arenas to skyships and cities! But the world of Minecraft ''wasn't a paradise, there were players greedy and selfish. People like this would find a way to his base and destroy everything and take his hard-earned resources. Outside of the spawn area wasn't somewhere you wanted to live, there were stray items, exploded houses everywhere and people getting murdered all around you. When alone, things were different, you couldn't just say ''/home ''and be teleported home, you would have to walk. Anything you wanted, you would have to find and mine, instead of buying things in a shop. It had been nearly 3 months before '''CMHammond '''had started to use redstone. By then, a new, mysterious block had been added, only available to the gods who had access to all blocks and items that could be found in the game and could fly around the world, avoiding attacks from the monsters below. He started with simple contraptions like opening doors and turning on lights. At this time, wireless redstone was just a glitch that only worked in a short radius and involved boats, pistons and an arrow. Soon he was creating all sorts of traps and piston doors, redstone became a real interest. Multiplayer '''CMHammond' was the owner of the faction''' ILLUSION, a faction that existed on multiple servers. The description always read: "We are figments of your imagination, your mind playing tricks on you." ILLUSION hasn’t been active in quite some time now. He also owned a server called '''ChronoCraft. Unfortunately, the server was never finished or released to the public. Skin After an about a year, CMHammond's appearance changed; he began to wear more clothing. He started off with a bare chest, then with a tuxedo, then a santa suit and at last his current skin. Before 1.8.png|Before 1.8|link=http://postimg.org/image/g53z2eyk7/|linktext=The fourth in the series, CMHammond's skin was made from scratch. (Images of other skins are currently unavailable) Note Hi, I’m CMHammond. I haven’t played Minecraft in quite a while now, I suppose I’ve grown disinterested in it now that I’m older. Maybe I will return to it again some day. Other links These links appear to be broken. -Your bans-CMHammond Server List-MCPvP Profile2D Category:Players